Computer systems display content that may be viewed on a display screen. When an immovable menu or pop-up that appears in a program covers a portion of the screen containing useful information, the useful information is hidden. When text or an image being displayed is changed by a user, the changed text or image is replaces the previously displayed image. When web browsing, when a user visits a new webpage, a previously viewed webpage may be closed or hidden. The previously viewed webpage is replaced with a display of the new webpage.